What Happens When Dad Egbert Leave's Dave and John
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Second chapter is up! Dedicated to turntechGodhead TG. DaveXJohn. Don't like don't read. Lemon. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I have been procratinating with writing this, so I'm doing this now. My first Dave/John Lemon. Dedicated to turntechGodhead TG, aka on Tumblr, who was my sole motivation for finishing this story, and grimtherapist, on Tumblr, because she is awesome. Enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Lemon, anything else I decide to put in.

Disclaimer: I don't have the Legendary Hussie Lips, so therefore, I can't possibly own Homestuck!

~BEGIN~

The two boys sat lazily playing video games in the bunettes bedroom. The blonde smirked to himself as his companion started shouting loudly at the game. He took the time to turn around and kiss the other in order to shut him up, successfully getting them both killed in the game.

"Dave!" the brunette whined once they pulled apart. "Now we have to start all over again!"

Dave shrugged. "We could do that later, John."

"But we were so close to beating it!" John pouted cutely.

"Hey, no pouting!" Dave kissed his boyfriend again.

John giggled girlishly. "Okay."

He leaned in for another kiss which resulted in him being pushed to lay on his back with the older boy on top of him. He moaned slightly as the kiss was deepened.

Dave pulled back and ran his hand up his lover's shirt. "Is you dad still here?"

John turned his head to glance at his clock. He smirked as he looked back at Dave. "Nope."

Dave smirked sexily and relieved the younger of his shirt and going to work suckling on John's neck. John mewled in pleasure and pressed his hips up into his love's causing a groan to escape him.

The brunette pouted slightly and started pulling on the blonde's shirt. The elder reluctanly stopped marking his boyfriend to remove the article, proceeding to take off the rest of their clothing so as to not be interrupted again.

John blushed once he was naked and pulled Dave into a passionate kiss in attempt to hide it. He could feel the Knight's smirk against his lips and realized that Dave had caught his blush. This made him feel even more exposed than he already did. He pulled back and took a hold of his lovers shades, pulling them off before Dave could react.

He could see all of Dave's emotions flash in his eyes. They were all there and gone too fast for him to be able to sift through, but he was still happy still happy he could see them. The elder's eyes darkened suddenly.

"You're doing it again," he said, trying to hide his moan.

"Doing what?" John asked in confussion.

"The windy thing," this time Dave failed to hold back his moan.

John smirked. "Oh, am I now?" He consentrated slightly and made the wind around them pick up.

Dave groaned loudly and pinned John's hands above his head. John cried out and wrapped his legs around his lover who had begun gently pushing into his tight intrance.

The brunette pushed his hips downwards to take him in deeper, almost screaming at how amazing the sensation of his lover's member filling him felt. Dave's self-control snapped when he felt John pushing back against him and in no time the room was filled with the sounds of both of their pleasure combined with the creaking of the bed and skin slapping against skin. The sound of two X-Box 360 controllers went unnoticed by the lovers as they moved in the frantic dance of sacred bonding.

John's breath hitched slightly before he came with a mighty scream of absolute bliss. Dave groaned as John's entrance entrance clamped tightly around him, milking him as he, too, ejaculated.

The blonde collapsed beside his boyfriend pulling him close so they could cuddle.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two boys to jump.

"You should really learn to lock your door, Egderp."

They both looked to the door to see Dave's older brother leaning against the doorframe smirking behind his shades.

"What are you doing here, Bro?" Dave demanded as he tugged a blanket over them.

"Egderp's dad asked me to babysit while he was at work," Bro replied. "And I must ask you something. Is he aware that you two have sexual intercourse on a regular basis?"

"I doubt it," Dave answered.

"Yes," John mumbled from behind his hands.

"What?" His boyfrind choked.

"He' okay with it as long as he's not home when we do it," he whispered.

Dave gaped at John as his brother disappeared down the hallway.

"I love you!" John said sheepishly.

Dave sighed an cuddled the love of his life close to him. "I love you, too."

~END~

A/N: Welp, there it is. I really hope Bro's intrusion didn't ruin it. I might give a small chapter two because I have an idea for one, but we'll see about it. Hehehe! I hope you all liked it, especially Dave and Rose seeing as it was for them.

John: now, leave this amazing author a review before i attack you all with the warhammer of zillyhoo!

Gamzee: ThAt CaN't PoSsIbLy HaPpEn BeCaUsE i StIlL hAvE tHe RaInBoW hAmMeR. hOnK! :o)

Anyways. Much Love, Until Next Time!

~ectoBiologist EB (adioscarcinobiologistaquarium)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By poular demand, I have written the second chapter. This is actually the second draft, as I was majorly displeased with the first one, but here you go!

Warnings: Equius is creepy,Embarrassing moments, Dirk is a douche, and Dave is pissed!

Disclaimer: As it was established in the first chapter, I do not own Homestuck.

~Begin~

Dirk smiled to himself as he hit the publish button on the screen. Quickly, he found John's email and sent a link to him. All he had to do know, was wait for the storm that was sure to come.

~Homestuck~

John glanced over at his screen when his computer binged softly. Sighing, he removed himself from his perch on Dave's lap and moved over to check the eyebrows furrowed as he saw it was from Dave, whom he knew for a fact hadn't moved from his spot playing Left 4 Dead 2 on the floor. Curiously, he clicked the link, bringing up a new post on one of Dave's many blogs. In the post was a video with the caption, 'you guys wanted a confession of my homosexuality so here it is'.

"Daaaaave?" his eyes were wide.

Dave didn't respond.

"Dave!"

Still no response.

"DAVID NICHOLAS!"

A grunt.

He threw the closest object to him at the blonde, hitting him in the head with it.

"OW! What the fuck?"

"What the fuck id this?"

Dave huffed, paused the game, and moved over to his boyfriend. "Wha- Oh..."

"Yeah," John glared at the screen for a moment before he recieved a notification from Equius.

'CT:D-(ff is lame about this sign)i think i need a towel...'

Dave face palmed. "BRO!" He exited the room and stomped down the stairs to find his brother on the couche. "What the hell?"

The older Strider shrugged. "No idea what you are talking about, little man."

"Like hell you don't!" Dave fumed. "Why would you do that to me? I wanted to admit it on my own terms, plus I was waiting until John was ready to come out and you just blew it for him!"

"Your point being?" Dirk raised an eyebrow at him. "Everyone already knew it, I just provided the proof."

"Ugh!" Dave stormed back up the stairs and plopped down on John's bed. "Has anyone else said anything?"

"Everyone has," John said quietly.

The blonde sighed and looked over at his boyfriend. "Do I want to know?"

~Homestuck~

'CG:EQUIUS, THAT IS JUST GROSS, PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!

DAVE, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU POST THIS GARBAGE? THIS IS SICK AND I DEMEND AN EXPLAINATION!

JOHN, AND YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T A HOMO, YOU FUCKASS!'

'GC:TH1S SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS!'

'TA:tz no ju2t no'

'TC:MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS!'

'TT:See, David, I told you you had a homo crush on John!'

'GG:why wasn't i told about this, guys?'

'EB: could you guys please stop reblogging this?'

'CG: JOHN, CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS MESS?'

'TG: allow me

john and i are dating and have been fir quite some time now

my bro decided it was a good idea to film us doing it and post it on my blog

now if youll excuse me i have a boyfriend to make passionate unironic love to because thats what i want to do and you assholes cant do a single fucking thing to stop me'

~End~

A/N: Okay, that wasn't much better than the original, but oh well. Please let me know what you guys think. Also, I know Dave was OOC, but what can I say? It amused me. I guess if you guys want, I can continue this story, I'll just need you to give me prompts though. And if you want me to write you a story, give me the details and I'll see what I can do for you!

~ectoBiologist EB


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey, guys, I am terribly sorry for my LOOOOONG absence, I have been extremely busy with life and writer's block. I hope to be able to get back into the flow of writing, but it may take some time still. This year is my senior year of high school and I'm not going to lie, it's difficult for me to keep up with school work, let alone have time to write for my fans. I will be trying to work on more updates for you guys soon, but as I've not written for Devil May Cry, Homestuck, or Kingdom Hearts (depending on what story this is posted to), it may take some time and the updates might not be up to par with what you guys expect from me.

On another note, I am currently writing another story for a different fandom I've never done before, so if any of you are Left 4 Dead fans, you have that to look forward to. Hang in there, guys. I am working as hard and as fast as I can. Thanks for sticking with me and supporting me this long. I appreciate every single one of you. Stay cool, you guys!

~Aly D.


End file.
